


LoVe comes Naturally

by Kayte76



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 00:08:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 710
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30080454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kayte76/pseuds/Kayte76
Summary: An AU where the dastardly events of preseries didn't exist.Logan and Veronica were never really good at communicating but sometimes it's better to let actions speak louder than words.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 29
Kudos: 43





	LoVe comes Naturally

**Author's Note:**

> When dreams become reality, well at least on the pages. This is all raw unbeta'd recollection of my dreamscape. I couldn't wait to share cuz I love it so much so all mistakes are mine alone.

The first time it happened was when she agreed to help him with an article for journalism. He’d write the words and she’d take the pictures. His lips barely brushed over hers as he said thank you. 

The second time it happened was when she agreed to come to his 09er party. His lips quickly brushed against hers before he ran off with a ‘You're the best’.

The third time was when she drove him home after a night of drunken debauchery. He leaned over, kissed her slow and gently, then muttered a ‘Love you’ as he clumsily got out of her car.

They never talked about it. She never pushed him away nor did she ever tell him to stop kissing her. So it just kept happening. Forehead kisses that said hello and chaste kisses on the lips that said goodbye and a random ‘love you’ thrown in every once in a while. She has come to expect it.

What she didn’t expect is Logan reaching for her hand as they met in front of his Xterra to join their friends around the bonfire on the beach. Dick runs up to them, greeting Logan with a shake of his free hand and to her with a “Hey Ronnie”. 

As they arrive at the fire Logan offers to get her something to eat. She gives him a nod and a ‘mmhmm’. He smiles and before releasing her hand, Logan places a kiss to her temple.

“I’ll be right back.” and off he goes.

She sits on the log next to the blazing fire and watches the flames. Mesmerized by the dancing embers her thoughts go to Logan and what this all means. He’s always been a tactile person but Logan doesn’t go around kissing his friends. He may walk down the hall, his arm slung over their shoulder but he doesn’t hold their hand. She needs to know what this means and why he keeps doing it.

A plate of food is presented in front of her and her gaze travels up his arm until she meets the face smiling down at her. She takes the plate from him and he sits down next to her.

“Thanks.”

“You’re welcome.”

She looks over the plate resting on her knees, it has a small pile of her favorite chips, a hot dog made just the way she likes it.

“Logan?”

“Yeah, Ronnie?” 

She shuffles the chips around on her plate, not really attempting to eat them. She needs to get this out. “Um, I was wondering why…” He gives her his full attention and it’s making her nervous. “I mean, you keep kissing me. Why do you keep kissing me?”

A genuine smile appears on his face that lights up his eyes. “Because you let me.”

She almost drops her plate in the sand, but he helps her catch it, a laugh coming from him at her reaction. Then he’s talking.

“The first time I kissed you, I was so excited you agreed to work with me, it just happened, and I liked it. All I could think about was kissing you again. When you never said anything, I thought it was worth it to try again. I was so nervous the second time I ran off, afraid you would yell at me.” 

Logan turned away from her briefly before he looked back and admitted, “You probably think I don’t remember the third time I kissed you, but I do. All of my inhibitions were gone, and you willingly kissed me back.” Logan reached up, cradling her face. “You never spoke about it and you never stopped me, so I kept kissing you because I wanted to.”

Logan pulled his hand away and let out a deep sigh, “Do you want to keep kissing me Veronica?”

It took her a minute to wrap her head around what all he had just said to her. When she realized he had asked her a question, one that she was sure of, she smiled with a slow nod, “Yeah, I’d like that.”

The smile on his face reached his eyes and he choked out a laugh. She watched him search her face for any signs of hesitation she knew wasn’t there, then he kissed her.

**Author's Note:**

> Please share your thoughts and feelings. It feeds my soul!


End file.
